The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses having an inclination adjustment device that corrects skewed movement along the transportation direction (hereinafter referred to also as sheet skew) of the recording material that is conveyed along the transportation path.
Conventionally, the adjustment of transportation position of transfer material as a recording material is carried out by adjusting the position of the transporting roller by a transporting roller inclination adjustment device and a position adjustment device after detecting the skewed movement along the transportation direction and deviation to one side of the transfer material.
As an example of position adjustment, a method of correcting shift in the position has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1) in which an inclination detection device and a position detection device that detect the inclination or the position are provided on the downstream side of a pair of transporting rollers with respect to the perpendicular direction of transportation direction of the transfer material, and the inclination and position of the transfer material in the state in which it is gripped by this pair of transporting rollers are detected by said detection device, and then the shift in the position of the transfer material is corrected based on the result of that detection.
However, in the above method, it is necessary to return the transporting rollers to the base position for each transfer material, and has a disadvantage of decreasing the production efficiency.
Patent Document 1: non-examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-67448